


we’re both straight (oh, but actually-)

by ElasticElla



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bi Kat, Episode: s01e02 Oh Hell No, F/F, Kinktober 2017, Lesbian Jane, Public Sex, that mature rating is v soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Sutton's job interview gets moved up and the traitor leaves Kat all alone to deal with the stuck silicone.





	we’re both straight (oh, but actually-)

**Author's Note:**

> title and a few lines taken from this episode directly or slightly altered
> 
> i've been imagining & re-imagining this concept since the second episode aired, hopefully it comes close ^.^

“Not it!” Sutton and Kat exclaim together, and Jane keeps thinking about Gwyneth’s blog entries she reread this morning. Of course after she gets the damn yoni stuck in her yoni she learns about more sensible options, like kegel balls with _retrievable loops_. She would have been very happy to never know what it feels like to walk through the lobby with something _in_ her. 

Sutton’s phone pings, and she jumps up. “Ohmygod, my interview got moved up. Not to ditch you in your time of need but…”

Kat rolls her eyes, muttering, “How convenient.” 

“Knock ‘em dead,” Jane says, grabbing Kat’s hand. Turning to Kat she adds, “Please don’t leave me all alone in the closet with a hunk of silicone in me.” 

Kat sighs, “You’re going to owe me so much froyo. Like half my container will be full of mochi.” 

Jane quickly nods, “No weight limit. At all, I will bring a bucket.”

“Yeah,” Kat breathes, sinking to her knees. 

“I love you,” Jane says. 

Kat snorts softly, lips quirking, “I haven’t gotten it out yet.” 

“I believe in you,” she adds. 

Everything’s light and amusing and then Kat’s hands are on her vulva, the sudden contact a shock. She jumps a bit, mumbling, “Sorry.”

“Just relax,” Kat says, face poking up above the skirt. It feels like she’s at the gyno, and thoughts like that are the exact opposite of relaxing. 

“Right,” Jane says, but all she can think about is the doctor’s office and that time she was three weeks late and convinced she was pregnant. (Her period ended up being delayed due to stress from her first college midterms- she hadn't even been having sex then.)

“This isn’t working, Think about when you became a writer for Scarlet-”

“Don’t you dare Kat.”

Jane’s ninety-nine percent sure Kat rolls her eyes in the pause- but she isn’t about to pull her skirt up higher to find out. Her chest twists a bit imagining Kat making a face- and now is _so_ not the time. 

“You need to chill out or this is never getting out.” 

“Not helping!” Jane exclaims, a vision of herself in the hospital surrounded by doctors with raised eyebrows. ( _‘She was doing what?’ ‘Pretender can’t do it on her own-’ ‘How very liberated-’_ )

“Hey breathe with me,” Kat says, and Jane blinks, hadn’t noticed her move. “C’mon just like Racquelle’s class, in hold it one two three, and out two three.” 

A few measured breaths later, and Jane doesn’t feel like the walls are closing in. Just a few choice regrets- the latest being wasting even more of Kat’s time. 

“Ugh, I’m so sorry- I know you have things to do.” 

“And so do you. We can do this.”

Jane nods, “You’re right. I’m just gonna think of England.” 

Kat chuckles, sliding back between her legs, “There’s an idea.” 

“Huh?” Jane asks, and then her eyes are wide open at the sudden steady warmth. Kat’s thumbs aren’t delving into her, but practically petting her lips, her ears burning at the sensation. It strikes her again how gorgeous Kat is, and she's leaning up too much- isn't supposed to be able to see her so clearly.

Jane swallows, trying for a nonchalant tone and missing it by a mile, “Um Kat?” 

“This isn’t coming out until you relax, so I’m going to make you relax,” she answers. 

The logic should be soothing or some shit. Jane was good with logic, a reassuring simplicity. And on the surface Kat’s words might pass, but hell- they’re in the fashion closet for fuck’s sake- anyone could come in at any moment and-

“Yeah, just like that,” Kat murmurs, a finger sliding into her. 

Jane’s mind races- isn’t sure what to address first: that apparently she has some exhibitionist streak or a risk-taking one, neither of which she really believes, or that Kat’s finger, slender and warm feels so much better than it should, or the way she can’t help but clench around it. 

“The female form is quite beautiful,” Kat says softly, a new wave of awkward warmth in her stomach. Kat’s fingers start to stroke purposefully, and Jane feels too good to stop her, eyes still locked on the closed door but her vision is becoming hazy. Kat’s rubbing around her clit, somehow knows not to directly touch it, her fingers keep pressing exactly where she wants them and _Kat_ is doing this to her and-

There’s a roaring in her ears, loud enough to even drown out her thoughts, pleasure exploding in tingles all over her body. Jane gasps at the height of it, her pussy pushing and clenching rapidly, Kat’s finger instantly leaving her, thumbs holding her open, and a too-loud squelch when the egg shoots out and plops onto the floor.

Kat rocks back on her heels, a cool wave of sobriety as chills replace tingles, and Jane sits up, flushing too hard as she pushes her skirt down. Jane wants to think she’d respond like this to anyone, but she definitively knows that isn’t true. Not even with Eric or alone-

“Well that’s not going back in me,” she finally says to break the moment. 

Kat grins, “A wise decision. I’m gonna wash up.”

“I’ll clean the yoni now,” she says, nose crinkling as she picks up the slippery silicone. There’s already bits of dust clinging to her juices and ugh- sanitizing boil be damned it should never be used again. 

She follows Kat to the kitchen, cleaning the egg. Drying it off, she sees Kat still washing her hands, picking at her nailbeds. 

Jane clears her throat, “Thank you. I didn’t, um, turn you straight did I?” 

Kat snickers, “Relax. I think I already was. I mean I love dudes. It wasn’t your vag, I’m just not.” 

Jane shrugs, “Okay. You are really good with your hands though.” 

Kat smiles wide, “Oh yeah? I read you’re supposed to pet pussy like an actual cat, to let it move in your hand where it wants you.” 

“Huh, cool.” 

Kat bites her lip, drying her hands. “I’m hetero, totally hetero. Right?” 

“Are you trying to convince me?” Jane asks, smiling and tossing her the egg, “It’s yours.” 

Walking out, Kat yells after her, “You still owe me a mountain of froyo!” 

.

It takes a week before they both have the free time to get dessert together. Jane even brings a cute red and white striped beach bucket for Kat to use as her container, and a laughing Kat fills it up to its tippy-top. They sit at a booth in the back nook, their own little world across from the storage room. 

“So,” Kat starts, licking her spoonful of mango froyo. “Have you been able to orgasm since the article?” 

Jane’s cheeks burn, and her eyes flick around even though she knows no one is near them. “No. How are you on the totally hetero scale?”

Kat cocks her head, “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You said, and I quote, men are always disappointing in bed,” Jane says. 

“I think I called them a letdown,” Kat corrects. 

Jane raises an eyebrow, eating a spoonful of her far smaller chocolate and vanilla swirl. 

Kat half-shrugs, “Yeah well it’s not like your sex life with Eric was all sunshine and rainbows.”

Jane swallows, forces herself to finally say it out loud- her therapist so owes her brownie points. “Eric was easy and all our friends thought we’d be together. I think I just went with it. Pretty life blueprints. Same as the other guys I’ve dated.” 

“Shit,” Kat says, “that’s heavy.” 

Jane shrugs it off, “Anyways, we were talking about you.”

Kat licks her lips, setting her spoon down. “It’s not just Adena. So it’s not confusing concern for romantic feelings or whatever my shrink parents would say. I like men… and women.”

Jane grins, “Cool. Congrats!” 

Kat’s lips quirk up, “Yeah. Next family holiday should be a fun discussion.”

“Not bad though right?” 

“Nah,” Kat says quickly, “just awkward and full of over-examining feelings.” 

Jane winces, but doesn’t have anything useful to say about Mr. and Mrs. Edison. She and Sutton had met them very briefly once, Kat hurrying her parents away from them before an impromptu inquisition could occur. 

“Back to your orgasmless week- have you tried since?” 

“Of course I have!” Jane exclaims, ears burning. “It just- doesn’t work.” 

Kat smirks, cracking her knuckles, “Magic fingers.” 

Jane huffs, “Yeah, wanna let me borrow those every few nights? It’d be really great for my stress levels.” 

“Sure,” Kat says, taking a giant spoonful of froyo. 

Jane’s jaw drops, “What?” 

“I liked it, you liked it. You keep your nails short, why not?” 

_Because I’ll definitely fall in love with you_ , is on the tip of her tongue. She isn't sure where the thought came from, however she knows it's true. But Jane’s a little too self-sabotaging or too self-serving- and how can she not know which one- to say it.

“Orgasm buddies?” she asks instead.

Kat grins, “Genius.”


End file.
